<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sound of the Drums by nobetterlove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24013639">Sound of the Drums</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobetterlove/pseuds/nobetterlove'>nobetterlove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Thunderstruck [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Deaf Peter Parker, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Soulmates, Tony Stark Has A Heart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:40:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24013639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobetterlove/pseuds/nobetterlove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The new Stark Industries automotive creation is hitting the market and the fellas host a party to celebrate. Peter graduates &amp; they celebrate the Starker way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Thunderstruck [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sound of the Drums</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys! </p><p>This part was a lot of fun to write and totally fueled by the excellent version of Take Me Home Tonight done by Claudio and his wife. If you're interested, give it a listen while you're go through this one!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Time seemed to fly by with Tony by his side. Before either of them knew it, seven months were in the past – each one filled with hours spent in the garage up to their elbows in grease and tangled up together, deepening a connection that literally thrummed with life. Peter couldn’t remember much about the time spent with his parents – other than happiness. What he and Tony were building made him feel like that, like a carefree kid sitting in the front seat jamming to oldies with his mom. The rightness of having the older man in his life took face in all the moments that he caught Tony staring at him like there was no one else he’d rather see. To put it plainly, Peter couldn’t have it better. All of their time over the past few months was culminating in a huge get together to celebrate the new Stark Ferrari line hitting the roads for a select ten individuals – they’d constructed a car similar to the baseline version they rebuilt when they first got together. A quick test with some of the bigger investors proved the vehicle they put together was superior – and everyone wanted to get their hands on it.</p><p>The project took up a lot of their time, there was no denying that. Once Pete perfected the design for his transmission, they were able to produce them on a bigger scale. Pairing Peter’s masterful tech with the beautiful custom engine Tony perfected a couple years back made for a alluring piece of movement excellence. Peter knew first-hand how fast they could get the car to go, the memory of how tight his hands gripped the steering wheel that night still fresh as ever in his mind. When he started working on the transmission for his Charger all those years ago, he never imagined how much of a success it could actually be. Most of his senior year was spent finishing his coursework in record time and working to perfect the schematics for each part of his prize piece of tech. Between the projects that consumed him and Peter’s time with Tony – it wasn’t surprising how quickly the time passed.</p><p>With only a day left before graduation – Peter felt a little apprehensive. Even though so many things were happening for him and Tony with Stark Industries, the young man was waiting for news from MIT. Throughout his design process, Peter kept detailed notes and blueprints and when he finished – Ben encouraged him to submit a paper about his process with his MIT application. He didn’t know how the logistics of actually attending MIT would work – but the thought of getting in was something he’d been really excited about since Tony brought it up. After an award ceremony two months before, Tony tossed his phone in Pete’s direction, his fingers insistent – “you need to apply for this.” The older man smiled a distinctly familiar full-face smile and motioned to the screen again. When Peter picked it up and saw the logo for MIT in the corner – well, he shouldn’t have been surprised. Tony spent no time being shy about the pride he felt for Peter’s intelligence, his other half the most supportive in all of his ideas and plans.</p><p>Peter knew that Tony had a lot of pull in the technology industry. He’d been to a handful of speeches and talks the man gave about the new pieces that he’d worked diligently to put together – pieces that would change the automotive industry. If he asked, Peter could probably reap the benefit of that. Though Tony didn’t go to MIT, he’d been exposed to several graduates and professors throughout his career – Peter met many of them at the few functions he attended. The fact that he didn’t use any sort of pull and merely suggested the scholarship – Peter knew in that moment that Tony had complete faith in him and the things he could bring to the table. That idea alone made the thought of getting in that much sweeter. Peter felt pretty confident in the fact that he could get in on his own merit. The obsession he cultivated over hours spent in the lab with Ben blossomed into something he knew he was good at and looking forward to learning more and more about.</p><p>Being in Tony’s presence meant learning every day, of course. There was no denying Tony’s brain had no rival – but Peter brought his own intelligence to the table. The time they spent together in the garage was so much fun because the ideas they had together covered all angles and incorporated different areas of expertise. To best rival Tony, Peter needed to have access to things that were going to excel and expand his collection of knowledge. He could do that anywhere, of course. NYU offered a great mechanical engineering program Tony talked about whenever Peter asked and would be a great contribution to his development. Since being with Tony, though – Peter’s expectations for himself and the things around him was so far above anything he ever imagined. No matter what, though – Peter couldn’t wait for the future, there were so many things to look forward to.</p><p>When Pepper pitched the get together to celebrate the new Stark Ferrari line, Peter could tell his other half wanted to say no. Despite being happy to contribute to the industry and up for any sort of academic endeavor, Tony didn’t like being in the public eye – and a shindig like the one Pepper alluded to would be very public, and very much in the eye of the people interested in it. She left them with the thought in mind, her gaze reaching Peter’s before she left. It spoke volumes and seemed to place the responsibility of getting Tony to agree on Peter’s shoulders. If anyone could get the older man to agree to something grandiose and overwhelming, it was Peter. He let out a sigh, shaking his head at both Pepper and Tony – their relationship something Peter would probably never understand. If he could keep the peace, it seemed like the least he could do.</p><p>Tony went right back to what he was doing before Pepper walked into the garage – the man throwing sparks from the welding torch within a couple minutes of her departure. The image was one built for wet dreams and Peter let himself admire it for a second. The heavy leather gloves came up to his elbows and the rest of his arms were bare – the black tank top stretching over his chest deliciously. The orangish sparks flying from the torch added to the picture, the color of them reflecting from the goggles covering a good majority of Tony’s face. If Peter didn’t already have direct access to the man in front of him, just seeing this would make him yearn for it. He waited until the metal was glowing orange, the heat stabilizing enough for Tony to pull away and break from it. Dragging his jaw from the floor, Peter closed the distance between them, his hands grabbing for the torch before Tony could deny him.</p><p>Brown eyes watched Tony strip the goggles from his face, the black soot surrounding the little line the eyewear made taking the other man’s hotness factor up tenfold. “That looks good, need any help?” Peter asked, his signs lazy now that they knew each other so well and could communicate in their own little way. Tony smirked at him, his eyebrows creasing together. “Cut the shit, kid. I know you – you agree with Pepper, don’t you?” Tony didn’t bother speaking while he signed anymore, his lips pulling into a reluctant smile, instead. The older man rubbed at his eye, then let his fingers slip through the fringe that fell over it. “I’m in, okay? You don’t have to unleash the puppy eyes, or anything.” Peter couldn’t help the fond roll in his eye when Tony took a couple steps and closed the last bit of distance between them. “You guys can’t team up against me, that’s not fair.”</p><p>Tony wrapped him up in his arms and the matter was closed – the couple choosing to spend their time wrapped up together instead of beating around the bush. That was one of the things Peter liked the most about Tony – his ability to get to the point and at least try to understand most of the perspectives of the situation. The younger man didn’t have anyone else in his life like that. May and Ben didn’t disrespect him, but their opinions were sound, and neither were afraid to say what they felt. Peter respected them, too – but didn’t really give a damn what they had to say, anymore. Being eighteen and so close to starting a life totally his own, Peter couldn’t be bothered to worry about offending the two of them. He knew both May and Ben understood the role they played in Peter’s life. Saving someone didn’t go unappreciated and Peter did what he could to honor that. Though, being with Tony, Peter understood what it was like to think for himself, too.</p><p>The light on Peter’s phone flashing brought him out of his thoughts – the alarm warning him of the impending black-tie affair he needed to get ready for. The fact that it was the third time he’d seen the flashing light on the phone wasn’t missed. He didn’t have any more time to waste if he intended on getting most of the grease buildup from under his fingernails. There were going to be many members of the press there – he at least needed to be presentable. He slipped his laptop back into his backpack and got out of the computer chair – the comfort of the piece of furniture stupid, making it hard to detach himself from it. Eventually, he was able to open the closet and pull out the custom tux he honestly couldn’t wait to wear. The maroon fabric looked great encased by the black lining and the preacher collar white shirt for underneath fit like a dream.</p><p>Getting into it made him realize just how close everything actually was – after agreeing to this thing, Tony planned it specifically to coincide with his graduation celebrations. This party tonight would be the first of many the two of them would attend. Though, Peter would solely hold the spotlight after tonight. Tony made it clear pretty early on how much he planned to spoil Peter in all the ways he could to celebrate getting through high school. A little piece of Peter hoped they’d be celebrating getting into MIT, too – but that time would come. He didn’t know how Tony would handle what Peter wanted to ask if and or when he got his acceptance, though. Dwelling on that seemed kind of silly when the thought of what they were doing tonight crept back into his head. The most important people in the world he hoped to have a name in were collecting in one space – the opportunities were endless.</p><p>He didn’t bother going to the bathroom to tame his hair, the thought of May waiting to “help” him keeping him sequestered in his room – Peter using the camera on his phone to uselessly play with a few of the errant strands. It didn’t matter what he did with it, the hair had a mind of its own and did what it wanted. Tony ran his hands through it often enough, anyway – any style he might achieve didn’t stand a chance against those nimble fingers. Deciding he looked as good as he was going to, Peter left his room – stopping in the living room for a second to twirl for Ben and May before signing that he needed to leave. He barely missed having his picture taken, but the finger he tapped on his phone got Ben to rein May in. He shared a meaningful look with the man, his lips tugging into a smile while he backed out of the room. Narrowly escaping that meant getting on the road and getting an extra minute or two with Tony before the circus began. Drifting into the kitchen to head out the door, Peter noticed the mail and decided to check – the perpetual optimist in himself hoping to see THE letter. When the MIT emblem on the envelope caught his eye, he almost dropped the pile in his hand. He pulled it from the stack and shoved it into his jacket pocket.</p><p>The decision in that envelope was going to make an impact on both him and Tony – the man deserved to be a part of Peter learning just how much his hard work was going to pay off. Tony contributed to it so much and the prospect of a shift in their relationship deserved both their attention.</p><p>His hand skimmed the hood of the Charger when he got down to the garage, the car still running like it did from the get-go. The Charger a piece of his existence that played a significant role in the path he took. He could still remember the look of interest and passion in Tony’s eyes when the man first looked under the hood of his creation. Peter let the thought of that day occupy him the entire time he drove to the older man’s house. Though they were heading to Stark Industries, Tony wanted to head from the house together – the younger man understanding the situation for what it was; Tony needed to calm the fuck down and no one aided in that better than Peter.</p><p>Pulling into the driveway, Peter wasn’t surprised to see Tony sitting on the front steps, the man’s bow tie undone around his neck, but the night’s look otherwise put together. The smile that spread across his cheeks crinkled the corner of his eyes – the look Peter considered one reserved only for him. The genuine nature of it made his chest ache, the thought of deserving a person like Tony a bit overwhelming. He let the engine idle for a second to catch his breath – he could already see the look in his boyfriend’s eyes when he saw the finished suit. The day they spent with the tailor, he couldn’t turn around without the older man’s eyes following him. He could only imagine what Tony was going to think about the thing fitted to Peter perfectly. And he looked pretty damn good, if he did say so himself. Grinning to himself, Peter shook his head and shut down the car – the sudden impatience to be in Tony’s presence striking him without warning.</p><p>Tony obviously couldn’t wait either, Peter only taking a couple of steps before he had an armful of the older man. He felt strong arms wrap him up and pull him close, the tightness of the embrace intoxicating in the most reassuring way. Peter melted into it, letting Tony’s touch ground him – the positively right feeling exactly what he needed. He forced himself to pull away after another couple of moments, the envelope digging into the skin of his chest reminding him of the fact that he hoped to have very good news waiting for him.</p><p>Before he could get far, Tony pressed a kiss against the side of his head – a wave of love thrumming through the connection between them. He could feel the haze of it in the back of his head – much like when he tuned into the music flowing from whatever kept them tethered. Gaining closeness seemed to nurture the bond, Peter noticing the ability to feel more things from Tony the more time and attention they gave each other. Pete’s face was warm from the feeling and his cheeks ached from the stupid grin he couldn’t fight. “I have something I want to share with you,” Peter signed, making a little more distance between them by reaching into his suit jacket.</p><p>Tony’s eyes lit up when he saw the envelope, the man obviously understanding the second Peter shook the thing at him. “You should have video called me before now, Pete. I can’t believe you waited all this time to find out.” Peter huffed out a silent chuckle when Tony’s arm wrapped around his shoulders and tapped three times. Their signal just as heartwarming as it’d been since the creation. Tony kept him tight against his side as he led them out to the garage – the man’s favorite space tucked in the corner where he kept his vinyl and bourbon collections. If they were celebrating good news, Peter would poor the two fingers himself. Peter’s head was spinning in the best of ways when they got settled into the chairs Tony kept around the “desk” he kept a holoscreen on one end and a sleek looking Mac desktop on the other. The tremble in his hand had him looking up for some reassurance, Pete happy to find Tony’s brown eyes already looking at him. “You’ve got this. Just open the damn thing already.” Tony’s smile was stupidly gorgeous and difficult to look away from – but who the hell was he kidding, he wanted to know and couldn’t wait any longer, no matter how cute his other half was.</p><p>He bit the bullet quick, his finger slipping under the seal of the letter to rip it open. He pulled the folds apart and skimmed the first paragraph, the words “Congratulations” and “wonderful achievements” and “full scholarship” stood out, everything else fading into the background. Throwing the paper down, he used his hands quickly, a huge smile on his face. “I got in. I got in, Tony. I got into MIT!” Pete jumped out of the chair and like most of his ideas, Tony somehow knew what he was doing and met him hallway – the older man’s arms like a vice grip around him while they circled around in a recklessly joyous celebration. Peter recognized lips against his neck and another tight squeeze and then he was back on the ground – his entire body on fire from excitement. “They want to give me a full ride, too. A full ride,” Peter couldn’t help but emphasize the sign – his eyes ablaze with a certain kind of excitement. He recognized the second Tony gave into the pull of it and pressed their lips together – his soulmate always trying to rein this in, but there wasn’t really any stopping it.</p><p>Breaking apart, Tony caressed his cheek before moving his hands, his entire demeanor buzzing. “I’m proud of you, babe. You deserve all the good shit coming your way. You’re so stupidly smart, Petey. This is just the first step.” The words were like the softest touches to his hair, the feeling of them settling in his chest and doing things to him. He already loved the man – how was it possible to feel like he’d just fallen in love with him all over again? Peter rubbed a hand over his heart, the other grabbing Tony behind the neck to pull him into kiss. It didn’t linger or turn into something they didn’t have time for – it simply burnt and sizzled, then snapped when they pulled apart. A tingle on Peter’s lips the tangibility of the evolving connection being created between them.</p><p>“Will you put on some music? I’d say this calls for a little celebration.” Peter felt himself let out another breathless chuckle at Tony’s reaction, the man’s eyes shining with excitement at the idea. Since figuring out the way the connection worked, Tony would put on records and sing – or let the music be the only thing between them so Peter could enjoy it, too. No longer being able to hear meant no longer being able to hear. With Tony, Pete got access to the music he always loved. Peter knew the fact that Tony could give him that made him feel better – like the simple act of listening to music was this monumental thing. In a way, it was and the way they learned to use it spoke volumes about the understanding between them.</p><p>Peter watched Tony make quick work of getting a vinyl out of its sleeve and onto the player – the needle dropping seamlessly from his finger. The simplicity of the movement mesmerizing for whatever reason – though, Peter thought most things about the man were. “This is Eddie Money. This one got a lot of playing time during college. Take Me Home Tonight reminds me of you. Be my little baby, Petey – “ Tony signed, though he moved his lips through the last few words, his timing pretty perfect if the tune in his head was to be believed. Pete let the words run through his head, Tony’s embellishments obvious in the runs that didn’t make sense to the beat Pete let himself feel through the speakers. The pulsing thump rushed through him and he could see what the other meant – he could see it. Be my little baby, indeed.</p><p>Hands finding his own surprised him, his turn a little off balance – the feel of Tony’s chest against his own so sudden, he felt a huff a breath leave his lips. Tony kept his arms tight around him and started to move a little – Peter finding his footing and following along without too much effort. They stepped around the little bit of space between the record player and the bar, the lyrics in his head adding to the excitement of everything happening – and about to happen. Then movement gradually stopped, the two swaying slightly until the music halted in the back of the head once the song changed.</p><p>Peter pulled back, suddenly certain that right now was the perfect time to ramp things up a bit more. He let both hands palm Tony’s cheeks, his fingers brushing down the bridge of his nose to feel the soft skin underneath it. “Will you come to Cambridge with me?” He signed quickly, his default when he was nervous. “I don’t want to spend four years without you – or only seeing you every other weekend. It’s a lot, I know – but will you? I want you to.” Peter knew so much so fast was probably overwhelming, even he felt that way. He just didn’t want to spend any time with any doubt and the answer to this determined a lot of things – not just for Peter, but for the two of them together, too. A pitch to open up a branch in Cambridge would eventually come, if Tony wasn’t already cooking something like that up himself – but the certainty of knowing he didn’t have to be away from his other half for any longer than necessary, Pete couldn’t wait for that.</p><p>It didn’t take long for Tony’s answer to come, the older man pressing a kiss to his forehead and pulling back with a smile on his face. “You know I will. All of this,” he gestured around the room – the things in the garage all stuff of his own creation, “this can be done anywhere.” He shrugged his shoulders, the bow tie around his neck shifting a little. “It’ll take some work, but I’ll be there. Count on it, Pete,” Tony finished, his arms giving Peter a quick squeeze again. “You’re stuck with this old man – you going off to college doesn’t change that. Besides – I think Boston is a perfect place for a new garage.” Peter shook his head, the fact that he already figured something like that happening made his heart beat faster than it already was. “I love you, you know that, right?” Peter gestured, his eyes shining from all of this – all of the things happening that he didn’t think were ever possible.</p><p>When they walked in a little later than expected that evening – not too many people blinked an eye, and if they did – Peter couldn’t bring himself to care. Even when May pressed a finger to the mark on his neck with a wink before wrapping her arms around him. He felt his fingers moving to it throughout the night, a permanent smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p>----</p><p> </p><p>Having the pleasure of watching Peter flourish was quickly becoming one of Tony’s favorite things – the way his soulmate looked in the spotlight made it seem like he belonged there. And he did, Tony knew that long before they started dating. Someone that young with so much skill, they were surely destined for amazing things. All throughout the night, Tony led Peter around by the small of his back, the boy starting the night nervous, then completely coming out of his shell the more he interacted with the people around him. Most of the people in the room were long-time investors, each one enamored by the car itself but even more so by Peter. His relatively seamless ability to read lips kept him in the conversations – both men completely surrounded by people all night. Everyone wanted to get to know the mastermind behind one of the hottest pieces of automotive tech to come out of Stark Industries since Tony’s engine two years before.</p><p>They stuck around and spoke to a couple of very interested investors long after the rest of the guests were gone – both men excited by the prospect of getting extraneous funding, especially Tony. The amazing news of Peter getting into MIT didn’t surprise him a single bit – the question that came later did, though. He always assumed he’d make the trek back and forth whenever he could – their home set up here, in the house he lived in, and in Cambridge – in whatever place Peter wanted to make a home when he got there. The prospect of actually moving there with him – it honestly never crossed his mind. Now that it did, there were so many plans to make and so many things he needed to do before getting there to start a life he never expected for himself. He’d spent his entire life in this house he lived in – his father building it not long after opening up Stark Industries. So many things were changing now that Peter was in his life – the least he could do was embrace it.</p><p>And when Tony happened to mention Peter heading to MIT – the prospect of Stark Industries heading to Boston was born.</p><p>Much later that evening, Tony found himself grabbing the sheets below him, Peter’s mouth wrapped tight around his cock. Whatever he did to deserve this type of treatment, he hoped to be able to do it again and again. Peter had a particular way he wrapped his tongue around his length as he pulled up and sucked on the top – the move one that could get him from 0 to 60 in less than a second. He moved his hands to tangle into the longer curls of Pete’s hair, his stomach already taut from the impending pull of heat within him. Which made a lot of sense – they’d been at this for a couple hours now. The second they walked through his front door, Peter pounced on him – the shine from the evening still evident in the younger man’s eyes. They barely made it to the kitchen table before Tony’s hands were gripping Pete’s hips and pressing him into the oak. He pulled the incredibly fitted pants down Peter’s thighs just in time – his name being gasped out of his mouth as orgasm overtook him.</p><p>Tony didn’t waste much time letting Peter come back to himself, his greedy hands getting rid of Pete’s soiled briefs, then the jacket and shirt – his selfish eyes roaming over the long expanses of flawless skin. He enjoyed the contrast of being fully clothed in front of a completely naked Peter for a moment – the sight delicious. Peter bounced back after that, his lips moving into a smirk – that brightness still sparkling and swirling with what Tony knew to be hunger and lust. That look brought him to his knees every time – no matter how many times he got to see it. The pace they moved further into the house to get to the bedroom would’ve been laughable if it were any other time. In that moment, Tony felt like they weren’t moving fast enough. When he found himself face deep in Peter’s ass a few minutes later, he finally felt content – the pace of his tongue and lips just right.</p><p>After getting Pete off once with his tongue and then again with his fingers, Tony found his thigh being tapped twice – the universal signal to stop halting his movements immediately. Carelessly wiping his fingers on the sheet, Tony used his now clean hand to ease Peter onto his back. Tony started to sign, but Peter grabbed his hands – the boy pressing a kiss to his palm, instead. “It’s your turn,” Peter spoke, his hands starting a path down his chest to the small patch of hair where fingers tugged for a second before continuing down to wrap around Tony’s cock. He slammed his eyes shut; the touch so delightfully unexpected. The kiss Peter pulled him into pulled his attention away from the rush of heat on his cock, his brain otherwise occupied with the press and pull of Peter’s lips against his own.</p><p>Eventually, Peter rolled him over and settled between his legs, the younger man now an expert in taking Tony apart piece by piece. Where his lips couldn’t reach, Peter’s fingers traced – the paths still vivid on Tony’s skin. His nerve endings were on fire from the care of his soulmate’s touch – each skim of Pete’s fingers bringing him closer and closer to the edge. Plump lips wrapping around him almost drowned him under the current of his pleasure – though he managed to hang on, the tug of his fingers on the soft fabric below him keeping the scale from tipping, but only just slightly. Throwing his head back, Tony kept himself floating right on the edge until Peter swallowed him down to the root – the tip of his cock hitting the back of that tight throat deliciously.</p><p>Tony couldn’t keep the scream from slipping out of his lips – the suddenness of his release hitting him square in the chest. He felt Peter reach a hand up and press against the center of his chest, the other seeking out the vibration of the sound. His head felt like a balloon, light and floaty when he finally came back around. A soft hand brushing his cheek pulled him all the way back, Tony blinking a couple times while he let the last bit of post-orgasm haze fade away. “I like watching you fall apart like that,” Peter signed, Tony mourning the loss of his fingers for just a second. The words brought a smile to his face, though – the truth of them evident by the lingering heat in Pete’s eyes. “You drive me crazy, Pete,” Tony signed back, his hands moving out of the last word to cup the other’s check and pull him in for a chaste kiss.</p><p>The ability to feel his feet came back not long after that, the two lazily getting up to stumble into the shower to clean off the night’s activities. They spent most of the time trading lazy kisses, but the satisfaction of smelling his own soap on the back of Peter’s skin when they finally snuggled up together for the night was totally worth the effort of pulling apart and actually cleaning each other. Tony mumbled a soft “I love you” against the skin of Pete’s neck, then let his hand press firmly against his soulmate’s chest – the heat of palm directly over his heart. Falling asleep didn’t evade him that night, not when the whole world lay safely in his arms.</p><p>Waking up the next day, Tony let himself relax into the warmth of their embrace. The arm tucked under Peter’s head felt a little fuzzy from not moving for a few hours, but the rest of him felt amazing. It was far off, but the fact that they would get to do this every single day wasn’t lost on him. Whatever needed to be done to make sure this was what he woke up to everyday, Tony would do it. He knew in the depth of his heart that saying yes and making plans to start something more permanent with the younger man was the only decision he could sanely make. Pepper could run the company without any help from him and the thought of not having to go to board meetings and talks held a certain appeal, too. Most of his life was spent making sure Stark Industries thrived, maybe now was the time he focused on his life doing the same.</p><p>The ease of the morning stuck around while the two of them slowly got ready for the day. Peter officially graduated later that afternoon – this would be the only time to relax throughout the next several hours. He pulled the coffee press out and made the stuff by hand, the smell of it bringing Peter out of the bedroom after their wakeup shower. Tony stepped out of the stall a couple minutes before the younger man, the intention of getting breakfast on the stove and ready fresh on his mind. Graduation wasn’t that big of a deal for him. His father expected him to excel and finishing high school so early was the only way to do that. He didn’t even walk with the rest of his fellow graduates that year – the thought of no one being in the audience too much. Though Peter had so many people already there for him, Tony promised himself he’d make sure his soulmate knew how important his accomplishment was and how proud of him he felt.</p><p>And man, did he feel pride. The past couple of months were filled with award banquets and achievement fairs where Peter took him several accolades. The kid was damn smart and setting himself up for so many opportunities and avenues to travel down. The singular fact that Tony was able to stand by his side while it all happened was better than anything Tony achieved himself. He knew how far his devotion ran when he felt nothing but pure happiness when Peter found out he got into MIT the day before. A part of him expected to feel a little bit of – well, something. Maybe a hint of sadness or possessiveness – emotions that were nothing foreign to him. Yet, the second he saw the smile on Pete’s face, the only thing he could feel was overwhelming joy. Spending so many years of his life striving to achieve, it blew his mind how much pride he felt for Peter – in that moment and all the time in between. Love took on a different shape with the younger man, it was much more selfless and genuine than anything he experienced before.</p><p>The rest of the lazy part of the day slipped away after their small breakfast of eggs, bacon, and toast. He enjoyed watching Peter woof it down and relax back into his chair when done. The other always watched him finish, like if he didn’t, Tony wouldn’t. That particular thing took Tony a little while to get used to – being watched over so diligently. But he understood where Peter was coming from and caught himself doing the same thing. The overwhelming need to take care of each other grew the more time they spent together, the bond starting to take on a dimension of its own now that they were tending to its development. He could simply relax into it now, the feeling of Peter’s eyes on him way more soothing than ever before. They did the dishes together – a task that was always filled with splashed water and towels hitting skin with a slap. Tony always found himself needing to change his shirt after the fact – but that didn’t matter, enjoying every second with Peter was more than worth it.</p><p>Peter got his things together from the night before and left a little while later. In a few hours, he’d head over to The Parker’s and grab him, Peter insistent on the fact that they needed to arrive in the original Ferrari they reconstructed. The car was special to them, so he didn’t argue. Knowing there were a couple of hours before he needed to start getting himself ready, Tony headed out to the garage, his hands itching to be put to work and heart hungry for some of his favorite tunes. More often than not, especially since working with Peter exclusively the last few months, Tony preferred to have silence in the garage. He appreciated the fact that he and Peter didn’t need to talk at all to navigate around each other. The thrum of connection between them kept it from being too much, and they flourished in it. After the amazing night, he felt like the classics were the only way to fill the void until he got to see Peter again.</p><p>The next time Tony walked into the garage, he was dressed in a navy blue suit. It was lying on the bed waiting for him when he walked in to get ready – the younger man obviously planning this long before he sent Tony the text that sent him into his room to get ready. Peter liked this color and more importantly, liked the color on Tony. He didn’t mind, though. Some of his finest and most well-fitting suits were that color – almost like he’d known all along. It didn’t take long to get into it and run a couple handfuls of product through his hair. For once, he felt really good and didn’t even bother obsessively checking out his reflection – he knew he looked nice. Peter wouldn’t have it any other way. That thought made him grin, Tony’s cheeks already a little sore from all the smiling he’d been doing over the past 24 hours. The smiles weren’t going to stop anytime soon, either. In just a couple of hours, he’d be watching Peter Parker, class valedictorian, walk across the stage.</p><p>Getting into the car, Tony made sure to store one of his favorite gifts to Peter in the glove box before putting the car into gear and heading towards the Parker’s place. May fought him tooth and nail over getting to take Peter in – her sassy personality full of kick and a ton of fun to bicker with. When Peter butted in after letting them have their fun to say he wanted Tony to take him, May shook her head with a fond smile and shrugged – it seemed like she was finally coming to terms with the fact that Peter wasn’t going to pick her any longer and dropped the subject pretty quick. It didn’t hurt that Tony eased the pain with the offer of helping him plan out Peter’s graduation party – her eyes lighting up at the thought of getting her hands on any part of the process. He almost regretted it after the fourth conversation about the lack of vegetarian options when it came to the food – but in the end, they were able to put together something pretty wild that Peter was bound to enjoy.</p><p>It always felt a little silly, parking his car to get out and walk up to someone’s door. Even after so much time, he felt like a kid each time he knocked on the Parker’s door and waited shyly on the other side. He didn’t get a lot of experience doing anything like it in his early years, so it only made sense that he was there now, once again waiting for the younger man on the other side of the door. The nicest thing, though, was that he never had to wait for very long. Peter was always quick to get out the door, his understanding of May and her capabilities much vaster than Tony’s. The one time they lingered in the doorway, Tony’s blush radiated all the way down to his toes the echoing “you treat my boy right” and the wink that followed forever etched in his brain. Since then, he’d been very grateful for Peter’s ability to get out the door without the peanut gallery following. Though, when Peter stepped out this time around, he wouldn’t have minded staring a couple extra seconds – the black suit framing his limbs cut to perfection. “You look amazing, Pete. Congratulations,” Tony signed while he reached forward, his hand grabbing the hanger with Peter’s gown and his lips pressing against his boyfriend’s cheek.</p><p>Peter’s smile was intoxicating and by the time they were back in the parking lot, Tony’s face felt sore – the culmination of the last few days making the muscles there clench and burn with the best sort of fatigue. They might fail him by the end of the night, Tony imagining the smile not going anywhere anytime soon. He got the gown laying down flat in the trunk and handed the keys over to Pete – the other still so excited to drive it, no matter how many time’s Tony let him behind the wheel. “We’ve got a little bit, want to take her out for a run?” Tony signed once they were in the car, the extra thirty minutes he planned into his arrival slowly dwindling. Peter didn’t hesitate to nod, though – his skilled hands already putting the car into gear. He gave a couple directions, then let Peter drive – the fact that he knew no cops would be in this vicinity a happy accident.</p><p>His phone started to ring five miles away from the auditorium, May’s name popping up on his phone for the second time in less than a minute. The fact that they were now thirty minutes later than he originally planned was all Peter’s fault – although, he didn’t protest much when his other half missed the exit and kept driving, the hand on Tony’s leg heavy with resolution. The need to turn around inevitably came and then traffic – at the end of the day, it wasn’t their finest hour, but the look on Peter’s face made the whole thing worth it. Even if he never stopped hearing about this from May – probably for the rest of their lives if she had any say in it.</p><p>Peter left him with a quick kiss on the cheek, the boy throwing him a smirk over his shoulder before he entered the building. He knew going into the building that he’d be subject to whatever wrath May decided he deserved and steeled himself to it – okay with the fact that he’d made Peter happy on one of the biggest days of his life. He joined them without a sound and a hope of being unnoticed. This wasn’t a day he needed to be recognized on – he turned down being an interpreter for the ceremony for that very reason. This day was Peter’s and any distraction he could cause wasn’t worth the risk. His patented purple tinted glasses were securely on his dresser for that very reason. The clear frames made him look a bit nerdier than he usually liked – but Peter seemed to enjoy them, and they did add to the look.</p><p>Being so late meant he didn’t have to wait long – the curtain came down not even ten minutes later. Tony took to the front of his seat and sat forward, waiting impatiently for Peter’s name to be called.</p><p> </p><p>----</p><p> </p><p>MJ’s glare when he walked in the door could’ve broken glass – her eyes were trying to bore into him, the girl obviously dissatisfied with his tardiness. The fact that her lips were stuck in a smirk wasn’t missed, though – Peter knew she’d understand when he told her about it later. They weren’t the closest of friends, but MJ at least knew enough about him to get his thing for cars (and his thing for Tony, but they didn’t really talk about that – much.) Peter shot her a smile and grabbed his card – his place in line not that difficult to find. Being one of a class of 45 for more than half his life meant knowing each person around him – he wasn’t going to forget who Dan Parker was anytime soon. He greeted his classmate and snuck into line – the reality of what was about to happen suddenly hitting him. Within the hour, he’d be a high school graduate – a high school graduate with a full ride scholarship to MIT, a gorgeous boyfriend, and a whole summer ahead of him.</p><p>Taking in a deep breath, Peter let the enormity of that surround him. This growing up thing was a little weird, all these changes were coming at him from all different angles. Yet, he didn’t feel scared – he expected to have terror set in right about now, if he were being honest with himself. This felt like apprehension and dare he say it – excitement. He knew there were three people in the crowd waiting to watch him walk – waiting to celebrate his achievement. How could he possibly be scared when that was the case?</p><p>The whole ceremony went so quickly – by the time he was being pushed onto the stage, he barely managed to watch MJ walk and grab her diploma. His eyes scanned the crowd during the long walk – Tony standing out in the mass of people as the only person standing, his hands going wild in the silent clap. Before he stopped him, Tony planned to come baring posters and signs – his support of Peter so over the top. The fact that he was there was enough, though he knew Tony wouldn’t ever do anything for him half-ass – regardless of that fact. Their eyes caught after he got his diploma, Peter pumping his hands in the air and pointing in Tony’s direction. His heart was beating so hard against his chest – the realization that, holy fuck, he just fucking graduated, making him jittery and excited. The last few minutes of the ceremony were a blur – his fingers working on autopilot to turn his tassel. Then, they were tossing their caps into the air – another chapter in his life over and done with.</p><p>It took him a stupid amount of time to actually find his cap in the aftermath. He meandered around the mass of people to find MJ and give her a hug – the quasi-anger from before totally gone, they were graduates, what was the use? He kept her close for a minute longer than usual, the thought of this being it a little harder to deal with than he figured. She promised to see him at his party later and detached – her parents were waving at the both of them when he looked up. He smiled their way and watched as she walked towards them. He got caught in the mass of people after that, the groups who decided to congregate on the stage making it hard for him to find his cap and actually get down to his family.</p><p>Tony reached him first, Peter only taking a couple steps off the stairs before he was being wrapped up in strong arms – Tony squeezing him tightly and bringing him in so very close. The man pressed his nose into the skin of Pete’s neck and sighed – the action comforting and familiar, a greeting he’d grown used to throughout their time together. Tony didn’t like to give much of himself away – even his words. Especially around people. He learned very quickly to discern silent messages and deliver his own – almost like their own secret language. Peter liked that little quirk – the fact that he was the only person Tony really trusted made him feel special. Tony made him feel special. A soft kiss on the neck followed, then Tony pulled back with a soft smile on his face. “Congrats, smart ass – proud of you,” Tony signed, the words sarcastic without having to have the tone attached to them. The thumb on his cheek that followed softened the blow – the man’s true feelings portrayed through the touch. “Thanks, old man,” Peter signed back, a solid smirk set in place.</p><p>Peter could see May trying to give them privacy, the woman antsy and excitable in the same way he was – he could see her about to bust at the seams from it. He pulled himself away from Tony, grabbing the man’s hand to keep him close while they navigated the wild that was excited families. She threw her arms around him the second he was in reach, a huff leaving his lips. Her small arms were surprisingly strong and kept him pressed against her longer than he normally felt comfortable with.</p><p>The tears in her eyes when they pulled away had him wrapping his own arms around her tightly, bringing her into another hug. “I’m proud of you, son,” she signed to him, her ASL still not the best after all of these years. The word son hit him square in the chest, he knew she felt that way, but they’d never said it – never spoke about how he fit seamlessly into their family, or how they welcomed him into it with open arms. He pulled her back into a tight hug, a sigh leaving his lips. It felt good to have a family like this.</p><p>Ben wasn’t nearly as mushy, though he did let his hand linger on Peter’s shoulder throughout the rest of their time mingling with the mass of the graduates and their families in Peter’s class. Peter and Ben’s relationship was sacred to them both and they didn’t need any flashy displays to be secure in how they felt about it. Ben gave Peter the skills he needed to survive, and then helped them flourish. For the rest of his life, Peter got to carry that piece of Ben around with him. The tiny squeeze on his shoulder every now and then spoke volumes, the touch a swift reminder of how Ben really felt. When Peter got home from Tony’s house earlier that afternoon, Ben had the best reaction to his MIT news – the man jumping up from his chair and actually fist pumping the air. He’d watched enough college football with him to know not everything got the celebration fist pump. His hug was tight and brief, perfect Ben Parker style.</p><p>The sun was still shining when they left the auditorium – the ceremony was short, sweet, and to the point. He kissed May and Ben goodbye before heading off to get changed, Peter anxious and more than ready for what was coming next. They tried to keep it a surprise from him – Tony tried to be sneaky, but in the end, Peter ended up finding out about the K-1 racing facility they rented out for the rest of the day. He’d get to fulfill his fantasy of going as fast as he wanted with no repercussions – even if fast as he could only meant 40MPH – he’d take it. Tony knew him well, his soulmate jointly crushed and over the moon that Peter found out and was excited about it. After he cracked the case, Tony told him all about it – he had copies of the two different courses available and all the different cart options. By the time they settled down later that night, Tony and Peter had both the car they wanted to drive picked out and the fastest route they could use to beat the other. Since walking across the stage, Peter hadn’t been able to think about much else.</p><p>Walking back out to the parking lot, Peter noticed that Tony changed, too – the Metallica shirt pulled tight across his chest and shoulders one of the older man’s personal favorites. “Ready to get your ass kicked?” Peter saw Tony sign, his eyes flashing with mischief. Long limbs carried him closer before he signed back – Peter unable to take his eyes away from the man in front of him enough to come up with a witty response. “We should make it interesting,” Peter replied, a smirk slipping across his lips. “Loser has cleanup duty for the next two weeks?” He wiggled his eyebrows in a very Tony Stark fashion, the younger man learning new things day by day. The effect on his other half was immediate – Tony’s smiling grew, his cheeks coloring with obvious excitement. The one thing you could always count on Tony for was never backing down from a challenge. “You’re on, kid – next oil duty is on you, too.” The wink that followed made Peter’s mouth dry – the simple way Tony could get him going still knocking him off his feet.</p><p> </p><p>----</p><p> </p><p>This time, Tony drove – his hands thrumming with excitement and unable to be idle. He pressed the engine hard, shifting gears effortlessly around the few cars puttering on the highway around him. They really did make magic when they got this car together – it drove like every wanna be race car driver’s dream. Peter’s genius with the transmission was the real shining star, though – the shifting process effortless – beautiful. They shared a couple of stolen glances throughout the drive – Peter looking equally excited by the way the car moved, the look on his face akin to one he could recall his younger lover making just last night. Tony couldn’t remember a time every feeling happier than that very moment – everything was exactly right, and he felt really good – top ten moments in his life good. He took his hand off the clutch after his next shift, his hand seeking out Peter’s to hold it tightly, their fingers fitting together without thought or effort. What kind of sappy mother fucker was he turning into?</p><p>Before they got out of the car at the K-1 Speedway, Tony leaned over Pete to reach into the glove box, the one present he wanted to give him that day nestled into the depths of it. The feeling of Pete’s hands running over his back had him grinning when he pulled away, a soft redness on his cheeks. Tony cracked open the box and settled it in Peter’s hands. “It’s a Stark family tradition – to gift the graduate with a timepiece.” He shook his wrist, the watch one of the only things he still had from his childhood. “Your Aunt gave me this when I brought the idea up to her. They couldn’t save the band, but the face was in perfectly good condition. Your dad had really good taste, Pete.” He could see the tears starting to well up in Pete’s eyes – and he hadn’t even gotten to the best part yet. “Take it out and flip it over. Your mom had good taste, too.” When he originally saw the Thunderstruck lyrics on the watch, he almost didn’t believe it.</p><p>
  <em>Sound of the drums</em>
  <em><br/>
Beating in my heart</em>
</p><p>The words were the perfect description of what Peter was to him – the perfection description of the bond between them. He almost cried when May gave it to him – when he asked for her help for a graduation gift, he didn’t ever think something as – unbelievable as it was would fall into his lap. He knew May giving this to him to gift to Peter was important, a final sort of acceptance of Tony into the family. This was a paramount thing for Peter to get – that much was obvious. Finding and picking out the band to go with the watch face was agonizing – it needed to be absolutely perfect. It took him a while, but the perfect one finally caught his eye that completed the total package. The face wasn’t very bulky, so he found the perfect navy-blue leather band that was medium thickness with a silver clasp that matched with the rest of the metal on the watch.</p><p>“Happy Graduation, Peter. I’m stupidly proud of you and how crazy smart you are – of how much your brain is going to do for the world. I’m proud that you’re mine. Congrats, babe. I love you, Pete.” Tony finished his signs by reaching over to press a thumb to Pete’s cheek, the pad of it smoothing lightly across the soft skin to mop up a tear. His chest felt tight with the intensity of the look in Peter’s eye, the younger man obviously caught up in a lot of emotions. “This is my dad’s? From my mom? Their song is our song? What are the chances, even? This – it’s amazing, Tony.” Peter signed back after a while, a couple more tears dripping down his face. He didn’t bother replying, Tony knowing that Peter knew the answer to all of those questions. Fate worked in weird ways – and when something’s right, it’s just right. Subtle reminders came in the form of monumental gifts – but the sentiment was all the same. They were meant to be – even the universe said so.</p><p>Peter didn’t waste any time putting the watch on his wrist – the accessory matching with his blue jeans and Pi Day shirt like a glove, or, well – a well paired watch. “Looks good, doesn’t it?” Peter asked, his mouth pulling into a full faced grin. “Thank you, this is the best thing I could have gotten. Truly.” Tony nodded, his own eyes tearing up a little from the praise. He leaned forward and closed the space between them, their lips meeting in a soft kiss – their noses brushing together before they pulled away. “You’re welcome.” He straightened up and brushed a finger under his eye – “let’s go drive some go-carts.”</p><p>He felt a weight lift after they climbed out of the car and walked into the speedway hand-in-hand. The enormity of that gift wasn’t lost on him and kept him on the far side of anxious for a while. The reception exceeded his expectations and every time he caught a flash of it on the man’s wrist the rest of the night – he felt a little giddy. Of course, it didn’t stop him from beating the hell out of Peter and his friends for most of their races. Their first race on the track had them neck and neck – and a little bit of unfair play had him pulling in first. The second race had him winning by quite a bit and from that point on, Tony won most of the races he got behind the wheel for. Fast hand eye coordination and an identic memory were key to navigating the turns most efficiently – it was simple physics.</p><p>When he eventually decided to pull himself out of the races and leave Peter to some fun with MJ and Ned, Tony plopped down on one of the chairs overlooking the track – a draft beer in his hand. They would need to add this place to their date night repertoire – playing so carefree like this with Peter had to be done more often. He let his eyes follow the carts around the track a few times before he noticed people sitting in the seats close to him – the peaceful nature of his relaxation broken by the Parker’s themselves. “Do you get on the track yet?” Tony asked, nodding over at May. “I haven’t, but that’s probably for the best,” May said, the response pulling a laugh from both Tony and her husband.</p><p>“You’re good for him. He looks so happy,” May mumbled after a while, her tone begrudging – though, the look on her face said something different. “You take care of him, okay? We’re trusting you.” She reached out and pulled his hand into hers. “Make sure you come back for Thanksgiving though, okay? Ben makes a good bird.” They all laughed again and then May was pulling him into a hug. “Thanks, Tony. You make my boy happy.” She pressed a kissed to his cheek, then slapped the same skin lightly – a flash of mischief in her eye. Ben reached between them and shook his hand – the man one of little words, a quality Tony could appreciate. “Welcome to the family.”</p><p>Later, Peter pulled him close, the smaller man’s arms wrapping around his middle lightly. He smelled of sweat and sweetness from the cake that left a bit of red at the corner of his mouth. They’d taken so many spins around the track – he could still see it front of his face if he closed his eyes too quickly – but it’d been fun. He couldn’t remember the last time he experienced this type of fun. The man in his arms relaxed into him like jell-o, Peter obviously tired from the excitement of the day. He used his free hand to sign “did you have a good time?” Peter nodded, the feeling of it pressed against his side where the boy’s face currently resided. Tony shook his head and pressed a soft kiss to the top of his head – he did, too. Peter didn’t need to ask that, either – Tony caught his other half looking at him fondly throughout the night, his eyes blazing. The shit talking and betting continued throughout night and the laundry list of things was too long to remember – it’d been like time in the garage together, but better.</p><p>They left a little while later – Tony putting Peter in the passenger side of the car and buckling him in – his soft snore the soundtrack of their ride home. He didn’t bother waking him when they got back to his house – he picked him up and got him settled on the bed, then parked the car in the garage and headed in himself. When he got into the room, Peter was curled up in the mass of pillows, shoes still on his feet. Tony got him settled and went about getting ready for bed himself, brushing his teeth and getting at least the jacket of his suit on a hanger. Climbing into bed, he smiled when Peter moved towards him, his head finding Tony’s chest without even opening his eyes. Tony felt Peter fingerspell “I love you” on his chest and press a kiss against the skin before settling in – the snores coming back almost instantly. He tapped on Pete’s shoulder and pressed a kiss to his forehead, “me too, Pete.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for tagging along, y'all! This verse is a lot of fun to play around with, so I've added at least one more part to the verse! I'm always up for prompts and ideas, so leave a comment below if you have any, or just want to say hello! </p><p>You guys are the best! </p><p>Stay class AO3.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>